Kurayami no tenshi
by JessaBlueWolf
Summary: Set during the episode "The Darkness in Kagome's Heart". What if Inuyasha never came to save Kagome in time? What if Kagome gave in to the darkness in her heart, and allowed Kagura to implant a tainted Jewel Shard in her? What if Kagome helps Naraku and what if Naraku falls in love with Kagome in the process? Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! It's me I know I have other stories... but this story came to me as I was watching Inuyasha and this episode... I hope you guys like this story as much as others have liked the other fanfictions of mine. Well on with the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Full Story Summery: Set during the episode "The Darkness in Kagome's Heart". What if Inuyasha never came to save Kagome in time? What if Kagome gave in to the darkness in her heart, and allowed Kagura to implant a tainted Jewel Shard in her? What if Kagome helps Naraku and what if Naraku fell in love with Kagome in the process? Will Inuyasha and the others save Kagome in time, or will she be lost to the darkness in her heart forever? Also, there is a certain Taiyoukai who's had his eyes set on Kagome.. Can you guess who? And will he save Kagome from Naraku's evil clutches?**

Kagome held the infant in her arms as she rode on Kagura's giant feather. Her gaze staring blankly at Kagura's back. The infant kept his grip on Kagome's heart. Kagura landed inside a hut like building that was mounted to the side of a mountain. Landing the feather inside, the huge feather shrunk down and the wind demoness stuck it in her hair.

"Hey there, if it isn't Kanna." The demoness said. The albino child in question turned towards Kagura, holding out a tainted Jewel Shard.

"Hmm.. A Sacred Jewel Shard?"

"I want you to plant that tainted Sacred Jewel Shard into Kagome, once it is in, she will be completely under our control. My mission here is almost done. Implant the shard and I shall go into hiding." The infant said to Kagura.

"Huh, with this Kagome will become Naraku's slave you say?" Kagura murmured, taking the tainted shard over to Kagome, tilting her head back slightly. "She will share the same fate as Kohaku." Kagura smirked a bit as she lifted the tainted shard to Kagome's forehead.

The shard pulsed slightly and started to glow darker. Kagome tried to fight the shard off but knowing Inuyasha wouldn't be there to save her, Kagome gave in to the darkness, knowing it would be useless to fight what she felt in her heart. Inuyasha never belonged to her. She thought with Kikyo out of the picture, she would have her chance with Inuyasha.

Everything the infant said was the truth. No matter if Kikyo was alive or dead, Inuyasha's heart belonged to Kikyo. Kagome closed her eyes and accepted her fate. The infant gripped Kagome's shirt more, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Now, Kagura." He said and the wind demoness nodded.

Kagura pushed the Sacred Jewel Shard against Kagome's forehead once more, the shard sinking into the Miko's flesh. Kagome's body pulsed with the tainted shard that was now in her body and the infant smirked. "There. Kagome is our's to control." After he said that, Inuyasha burst into the hut.

"Kagome!" The hanyou yelled. Stopping short, he glared and growled at Kagura. "Kagura, let Kagome go!" Inuyasha demanded as he gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt. Kagura laughed a bit. "Foolish Inuyasha, why would I let her go now that she is under Naraku's control?" She asked with a lifted brow and a smirk.

"You're lying!" the hanyou snarled, gripping his sword hilt more.

"Oh? See for yourself." The wind demoness said with a smirk.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, her normally soft, bright chocolate colored gaze now seemed dull and cold. Her expression was blank and stoic. "K-Kagome.." Inuyasha murmured lowly, his expression turning sad. Kagura laughed some more and Inuyasha growled. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo arrived soon after.

"Kagome!" Shippo called out to her. Kagome held the infant closer to her. The infant watched Inuyasha and the others with a small smirk. "You're all too late. Kagome belongs to us now."

"Not on my watch!" The hanyou Inuyasha yelled, sprining forwards towards the infant, Kagura, and Kanna. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha called out his technique but was pushed back by a barrier. He landed next to Kirara, and the others.

"Damn.. a barrier.." Inuyasha grumbled. His gaze locked on Kagome as she clung to the infant in her arms. The infant chuckled before speaking. "Good-bye, Inuyasha. We may see you again soon." With that and a chuckle, Kagome, Kanna, Kagura, and the infant disappeared.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's scream for Kagome was the only thing that could be heard through out the country side. Kagome's hand twitched slightly at the sound of Inuyasha calling her name but didn't do anything else. She was too far gone.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha snarled and punched a hole in the floor. He glared at the spot Naraku's incarnations once stood with Kagome. "Inuyasha, we have to save Kagome." Shippo said and Inuyasha snorted. "Don't you think I know that?"

"No need to get hostile with Shippo, Inuyasha." Miroku said and Sango nodded.

"Miroku's right, we don't have time to argue. We have to rescue Kagome at any means necessary." Sango replied and Inuyasha huffed before standing up.

"Yeah, yeah." Was all the hanyou said before he turned and jumped from the little building, his gaze soon going to the sky. _"Don't worry Kagome.. I will save you."_ the hanyou Inuyasha thought as his upper lips curled back from over his teeth. Naraku wasn't going to take another loved one from him.

**A/N: M'kay so that chapter is kinda short.. but eh.. It's 1:53 AM and Im ready for bed.. xD I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If so you know what to do! Review, review, review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the update.. been busy and haven't had enough time to sit down and do this chapter... well I hope it's worth the wait! Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews guys. Well.. I'm not going to keep you waiting for this chapter any longer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. :(**

Kagome was taken to Naraku's castle, the infant was still in Kagome's arms when Kagura landed in the court yard. Kagome stared blankly at the ground as she followed the wind demoness into the castle.

Naraku was waiting in his room, sitting against the window, one leg proped up, with an arm resting over his knee. Kagura and Kagome stood at the door, waiting Naraku to speak.

"Good job Kagura." The spider hanyou said and Kagura bowed before she left, leaving Kagome and the infant at the door. "Enter, Kagome." said Naraku with a small smirk as he watched Kagome enter the room still holding the Infant.

"Hakudoshi, I see your mission is complete." Naraku said and the Infant - Hakudoshi turned his head and smirked. "Obviously." was all he said and Naraku nodded.

"Now, what do you wish for me to do, Naraku?" Hakudoshi asked, his gaze watching Naraku as Kagome continued to hold him. Naraku glanced at the boy. "Go into hiding, keep Inuyasha, and if he should come after Kagome, Koga. Keep them away from my castle." The spider hanyou said to the infant and Hakudoshi nodded.

"Alright." He said and Kagura came back to the door and into the room.

"Kagura, take Hakudoshi and go somewhere away from here to lead Inuyasha and his friends away from here." Naraku commanded his incarnation and she nodded, taking the infant from Kagome.

Kagome now stood before Naraku, her hands at her sides, her blank gaze staring at the floor. Naraku lifted a hand towards the Miko. "Come here, Kagome." He commanded the girl. She hesitated for a moment before she walked over to him and placed her hand in his.

Smirking slightly, the spider hanyou pulled the girl down and onto his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist. _"Kagome is finally mine."_ the hanyou thought to himself, his lips still tilted into a smirk.

Kagome just sat there, on Naraku's lap. Naraku continued to smirk, the then placed a hand over her eyes and erased her memory of Inuyasha and his friends, even the pesky Wolf Demon Koga. No one would ever have Kagome but him.

Now, with Kagome's memories erased, Naraku could get the training Kagome needs so she will be able to face Inuyasha and the others without messing up. The thought of it made Naraku sinisterly happy.

"Now, Kagome, I am going to start your training. A Miko and Kohaku will help you with your powers and physical fighting." The spider Hanyou told his new servant and Kagome slowly nodded.

"Good." Naraku chuckled. Kagome would leave with Kagura at dawn, so Naraku told Kagome to go bathe then go to bed.

Once Kagome was gone, Naraku called in Kanna to come to him and show him Inuyasha and his little band of friends with her mirror. Smirking as he saw the group roaming the lands, searching for something or someone. Searching for Kagome no doubt. The spider hanyou just chuckled. "Keep searching Inuyasha... You will never find her." With a wave of his hand, Naraku sent Kanna on her way and went back to thinking.

Sesshomaru was sitting on a boulder at the edge of a small clearing while Rin ran around with Jaken chasing after her. Rin laughed and giggled when she tripped Jaken with her foot. Sesshomaru glanced at the two, his expression the same stoic mask.

The Taiyoukai caught the scent of Inuyasha and his group close by, yet, he didn't smell the Miko anywhere. Maybe she went back to her own time he thought.

"Jaken."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" The imp demon asked in it's shrill voice.

"Watch Rin." Was all the demon Lord said as he turned and headed in the direction of Inuyasha and his friends.

"Come back soon Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called, a huge smile on her face and waving the demon lord bye. Jaken rolled his eyes slightly before sighing.

As Sesshomaru got closer and closer to Inuyasha and his friends he picked up their converstation.

"Damn that Naraku, just wait til I get my hands on him for taking Kagome." Inyasha sneered, his hands folded into his sleeves.

"We'll get her back, Inuyasha." Sango said as she walked behind the hanyou and beside Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder, holding Kirara.

_"So.. The Miko has been taken by Naraku.."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, staying a bit aways from Inuyasha and the others.

"Sesshomaru! I know you are there!" Inuyasha yelled and the demon lord in question stepped out from behind a tree and glared at his younger half brother.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" The Taiyoukai demanded and Inuyasha snorted.

"I should be asking you that, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha sneered, gripping Tetsuagia's hilt, growling lowly. Sesshomaru just glared at the hanyou, not saying anything.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Sango asked the Tauyoukai, holding Kirara closer. The demon lord looked from his idiotic half brother to glanced at the demon slayer.

"I am looking for something and it's not here." He said before turning and walking away. "Tsk. Sesshomaru get back here!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru ignored him and kept walking. He was heading off to find Naraku. _"You won't get away with this, Naraku.."_

**A/N: Well... That's that. c: I hope you all liked it! You know what to do! Review, review, review. Thankies**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! :D well here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

Kagome had been training for a few days now. She has mastered her Miko powers and has gotten better at fighting hand to hand combat. She can knock Kohaku on his ass easily. The Miko who helped Kagome with her training came up to her.

"Kagome, your training is finished. You may go back with Kohaku." She said and Kagome nodded. Turning around, Kagome glanced to Kohaku and he nodded. The two left without another word, heading back to Naraku's castle.

Kohaku and Kagome arrived at the castle within a few hours. Kohaku left Kagome and she went to see Naraku. As she stopped at his door, his voice spoke. "Enter Kagome." At his words, she opened the door and stepped into the room. "I see your training as been a success?" he asked and Kagome nodded.

"Good." He chuckled. "My plan is about to go into full motion.." He smirked and glanced at Kagome. Waving his hand, he sent her off to relax until dinner.

Kanna was sitting next to Naraku, her mirror showing Inuyasha and the others, along with Sesshomaru before the demon lord left. _"So Sesshomaru.. You want Miko Kagome, eh?" _Naraku thought as he watched the Taiyokai.

Naraku stood and glanced at Kanna's mirror once more. Turning away, he left his room and went to see Kagome. As he entered Kagome's room, he spotted her sitting on the floor by the window like he normally sat.

"In the morning you will leave and seek out the hanyou Inuyasha and his friends, stay with them until I say otherwise." He told her and she nodded.

Without another word, Naraku left Kagome in her room and smirked. _"Soon Inuyasha.." _Naraku chuckled sinisterly, as he headed back into his room.

Inuyasha and the others searched night and day for Narakuso they could save Kagome. Inuyasha and Shippo would argue more than normal and Miroku hardly ever groped Sango. No one has been the same since Kagome was kidnapped.

As Inuyasha and Shippo were arguing, he was about to punch Shippo in the head when suddenly out of nowhere he caught a scent he hadn't smelt in days. _"Kagome.." _Dropping the small fox demon, the hanyou dashed off towards kagome's scent.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Miroku called to him.

"I smell Kagome!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo stared at each other for a moment.

"Kirara!"

As Sango called her name, Kirara transformed into her big form and the monk and demon slayer climbed onto her back. Shippo rested on Miroku's shoulder and looked after Inuyasha. "I wonder if it's really Kagome.." Shippo said, Miroku glancing at him.

"Inuyasha's nose has not failed yet, Shippo." Miroku said and Shppo nodded. "You're right." Shippo shut his mouth and stayed on Miroku's shoulder. Kirara had caught up to Inuyasha, the group keeping their eyes ahead of them.

Next thing they see is Kagome laying on the ground, her uniform torn in spots and dirty. Naraku made sure to look like she 'fought' her way out of his grasp. Little does Inuyasha and the other's know is that Kagome is still under Naraku's control.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha hollered and landed next to Kagome, scooping her up into his arms.

"Kagome!" Sango and Shippo called.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku called as well.

As Kagome heard her name and felt someone pick her up, she opened her eyes slowly, glancing at Inuyasha and the others. Her gaze seemed confused. "Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara glanced at her, waiting for her to speak. Kagome just stared at them then nodded that she was okay.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo stared at Kagome, confused looks on their face. Did Kagome lose her voice or something? "Can you not speak Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked and Kagome blinked a few times, staring at the monk.

_"You can speak but say things they want to hear, Kagome." _Naraku's voice rang in her head.

"I'm sorry Miroku... I guess... I am tired.." Kagome said softly and the others sighed softly.

Kagome was okay, yet something nagged at Miroku that something was off about Kagome. Shrugging the feeling away, Miroku nodded. "We're glad you're okay.." Kagome gave a small smile, she then closed her eyes, resting in Inuyasha's arms.

"Very good Kagome.. Keep them thinking you are still on their side.." Naraku whispered into her mind, a chuckle sounding as hs voice left her mind. Inuyasha stared at Kagome and tightened his hold on her.

Turning, the group headed back to Kaede's village, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were whispering to each other on the way back. Inuyasha's ears twitched at their words and snorted, he wasn't going to listen to them anymore, Kagome escaped from Naraku and was back with him and that's all that mattered.

**A/N: Mkays there is that chapter c: It may be a little short, but eh xD You know what to do. Review, Review, Review.**


End file.
